


Alone Time

by andrewminyqrd



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, RACE TO THE EDGE BASED, i love this franchise, pure !, wow its not andriel who am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: Ever since the war with the dragon hunters, Hiccup and Astrid never have time alone together. (THIS SONDS SEXUAL BUT I PROMISE IT IS NOT)





	Alone Time

After the war with the dragon hunters, and the riders moved back to Berk, you would think Hiccup had more time on his hands. But it was quite the opposite.   
Stoick was not so discretely grooming Hiccup into the next Chief, with impromptu lessons and tasks. Hiccup knows that his father is doing his job, and that someday he will have to take the mantle. But with the recent scare of losing him, Hiccup can’t think like that again. Besides, there was still so much Hiccup wanted to experience, one of his biggest wants is to find more dragons, new territories. Maybe even some more nightfuries.   
Currently though, his main objective was to get some alone time with Astrid. They hadn’t had a moment together for what seemed like weeks! They were closer than ever, and yet separated by trivial matters. 

So, Hiccup made a plan. After his morning patrol with Toothless, he and Astrid were to meet up on a secluded beach on an island only a few minutes away (flying) from Berk.   
Hiccup hoped that would be enough distance to get some peace, but unsurprisingly, he was wrong. 

“Finally, some alone time.” Hiccup breathed out.  
Astrid chuckled, “Yeah… it has been a while, hasn’t it?”   
“Yeah. I’ve missed just being with you.”  
“Me too. Ever since we came home, it is like the days got shorter.”   
Hiccup nodded, “Do you regret coming back?”  
“What? No!” Astrid turned to her boyfriend. “I mean, I miss the Edge… I miss certain things about it, you know?”  
“Believe me, I know.” Hiccup sighed.  
“Do you? Regret it?”  
“How can I? With what happened with my dad? And everything that happened with the dragon hunters, and the king? This is where I need to be. Where I belong.”   
Astrid reached for his hand, and stroked his knuckles. “And this is where I belong, by your side. Always.”   
Hiccup leaned in and when their lips where only a second away from each other, a dragon’s call echoed from above them. 

“Hey! Hiccup!” Fishlegs landed on the coast, only a few feet away from the lovebirds.   
“Fishlegs….!” Hiccup faked enthusiasm. “What are you- uh- doing here?”   
“The twins are going crazy! They keep dropping buckets of freezing water on people’s heads. And they did it to Stoick…..”  
“Oh gods.” Hiccup muttered. “Are they still breathing?”  
“Yeah….”  
“Then it’s fine.” He exclaimed, falling not his back, lying in the sand.  
“But, Hiccup-“  
“Fishlegs.” Astrid interrupted. “I’m sure you could handle it! I mean, a great leader needs to be able to resolve issues, like Hiccup always does. Like you could do…”   
Fishlegs seemed to lighten up at that, “I mean, I guess I could. I do make a pretty good leader.”   
“Sure you do! So, why not give Hiccup a break, hm? You take the reigns on this one?” Astrid asked, silently pleading for him to leave.  
“Great idea, Astrid! I will not disappoint you, Hiccup! Come on, Meatlug!” 

With that, Fishlegs flew away, singing some song about himself and his beloved dragon. 

“Thank Thor! I thought he would never leave!” Astrid exclaimed. She looked behind at Hiccup, who was still lying in the sand, with his hands over his face.  
“You okay there?”  
“This is only going to get harder, Astrid. When it is the time where I have to become…. You know… will we ever have time to ourselves?” Hiccup said.  
“I’m not sure. But we will make it work, we always do!” Astrid reassured him. “I mean, it’s not like we have ever not been busy.”  
“You’re right. I know you’re right. I just, wish it was different. That we could do everything that needs to be done, and still have extra time for just us.” 

Astrid smiled, and laid down besides Hiccup. “We will make extra time. Okay?”  
“Yeah, okay.” 

Hiccup turned his head towards Astrid, as she did the same. They couldn’t help but laugh.  
“So, how do you think Fishlegs is doing with the twins and your father?”   
“Oh gods, I don’t even want to think about what we sent him into…”   
Astrid laughed. “He really wants to prove himself to you. Still, after all of these years.”   
Hiccup sighed. “Perks of being the next chief, I guess. Your friends always wanting to prove themselves, to get your respect… I mean, he already has that!”  
“He knows. He can’t help it. We all try to impress you in our own ways.” Astrid responded.   
“Oh really?” Hiccup sat up. “How exactly do you try to impress me?” 

Astrid sat up and ran a hand through hiccup’s bangs. “I have my ways.”  
“That you do, my lady.” Hiccup said.

Astrid leaned in and finally kissed him. Hiccup lost all train of thought, he began to forget where he was, who he is, until he was pushed back onto the ground and had a dagger at is throat.   
“You impressed?” Astrid asked innocently, trying not to laugh.  
“Oh, yeah! Blown away, completely. You, Astrid Hofferson, are the most impressive person I have ever met.”   
Astrid smiled down at her boyfriend and kissed him sweetly. “Thanks, babe.”   
“Always.” Hiccup smiled. 

 

They got in another hour or so, before they were interrupted once more. This time by Snotlout, with a huge bump on his forehead, yelling about the twins dumping water all over him, and dropping the bucket on top of it all. 

Just another average day for the couple and their crazy friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> I hope you don't mind that I branched out from my usual (ANDRIEL) works, I just really love these two, and the whole How To Train Your Dragon franchise... so yeah. Watch Race To The Edge on Netflix if you liked the movies! (It takes place in between the two.)  
> If you find any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them!  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!   
> \- Sara


End file.
